


The Chronicles of Spare Oom

by carandae



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family Angst, Gen, Identity Issues, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carandae/pseuds/carandae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 15 years in Narnia, the Pevensies find themselves back in the real world, stripped of their titles and children once more. With no one to confide in, the siblings must find their own ways to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Spare Oom

Dry autumn leaves scraped against Edmund's cheeks and crunched underfoot as he followed his siblings off the well-tread forest path and into branches heavy with leaves of red and orange. The leaves stuck in Edmund's hair and clothes.

"Lucy!" he called ahead. He could no longer see the youngest of his siblings, but the back of Susan's raven hair was clear in sight.

"Come on you guys!" came Lucy's distant voice from up ahead. "I think we're nearly there."

"Nearly where?" asked Susan. She stumbled over a root, causing Edmund to bump into her.

"She's very quick, isn't she?" he said as he helped Susan up.

"She never tires."

Edmund felt Peter's hand pushing into his back.

"Hurry up you two. We don’t want to lose her again."

The trio picked up their pace and now, working together to make a path through the brush, quickly caught up to their sister in a much darker section of the forest where the trees felt closer together.

"I think this is it," said Lucy. She turned around to greet her siblings and her face was full of excitement.

"But what exactly is it?" asked Peter. He had moved forward to stand next to Lucy, still protective after all these years, eyes straining in the dim light, keeping a lookout for anything unusual.

"It's very close in here," remarked Susan.

"A bit like a closet," agreed Edmund. He tugged at the neckline of his shirt.  He had never been a fan of small spaces, ever since a long time ago as a young boy.

Lucy looked mystified at Edmund's last words. For a moment she stared up into the dark boughs of the forest and then suddenly cried, "War Drobe! That's it!" Then she took off again, following still the same route she'd begun after jumping off her horse by the old lamp post.

Before she got away completely, this time Peter managed to grab her hand. This was hardly a deterrent and Lucy ended up tugging him along with her until they reached a point where the leaves became thicker and soft.

Edmund now trailing in the back was met with a face full of fur as he clambered forward on the uneven terrain. The ground had dipped and suddenly become smooth.

"Are we in a cave?" he inquired to those further ahead.

"A cave of fur coats?" replied Susan.

"Not a cave. A wardrobe," said Peter.

And now it became clear to all four, but too late, as the Pevensies came rushing out of the 'forest' only to be met with a hard wooden floor in a barren room.

Edmund fell with his hands out to catch him, his hands which were now small and weak. Child's hands. Around him, he heard remarks of his siblings as they each too had the discovery that they were back in a child's body.

The Just King managed to tear his eyes away from his hands long enough to scan across the equally stunned faces of his fellow king and queens.

Peter had his hands on his face as if he felt there was a mask that must be ripped off. Susan was likewise examining her body as if it were not her own. But it was  Lucy – with a  broken expression and tears down her face – that first ran back to the wardrobe and disappeared once again into the coats.

"Lucy!" Susan called out, but it was Edmund that was up on his feet first and ran into the forest of hanging furs.

"It's not here!" came Lucy's muffled voice from amongst the furs. "The forest. The trees. Narnia! It's all gone." Banging could be heard from within the wardrobe. Lucy's fist against the wood – the barred entrance to their treasured kingdom.

Edmund felt a strange feeling building inside his throat as he held what he could of Lucy who had now given up her war against the back of the wardrobe. Her cries, though loud, soon became distant to him. Even when Peter and Susan came to join them, they all became muffled in the background. Lucy's unintelligible screaming, Susan's silent sobs, and Peter's continual attempt to console them all despite his own cracking voice.

Edmund leaned his head against a fur coat, shut his eyes and for the first time in what felt like years, he let himself cry. 


End file.
